Not Wanting to Let Go
by Aqua783
Summary: Preview: Gumi, I love you, I really do. My mom… She just doesn't see that we were happy together.
1. Not Wanting to Let Go

**A/N: Ahahahahahh!#!#! $ It's me again! This is part 1 of 3 I'm writing of this trilogy! I hope you like it ^-^**

* * *

_**Not Wanting to Let Go**_

The back he presented felt so distant. It wasn't the usual warm back she rested her head on when she hugged him from the back; it was a back that was cold and showed remorse, but also rejection. It pained her heart so much… She felt like her chest would explode. As the tears flooded down her face, she whispered the words, "Don't go." Soon it became louder, until she shouted it out at the top of her lungs into the distance, making her voice crack and become hoarse, but it was already too late…

He was no longer there.

She fell onto her knees, the snow taking in her imprint and squeaking beneath her weight. The snow slowly dissolved into her jeans, but she didn't care. All she cared about was him. "How could you do this? I thought… -She choked on the lump in her throat– you loved me." She covered her face with her hands and wailed into the now empty street. She shakily fumbled inside her purse for a handkerchief. No luck.

She wiped her tears off on her sleeve furiously and began to cry even more. All she could ask herself was, "Why?" She tried to regain to her senses and stand up. Her knees buckled and collapsed underneath her, painfully returning her to the ground. She couldn't even cry anymore, nor make any sound whatsoever; she was just too shocked to function.

* * *

It was the winter break and the snow slowly fell from the sky, gracefully drifting down to the Earth's ground.

She sat up and rubbed her eyes. Her head felt hazy and her vision was slightly blurred, just as it always was in the morning. _Today is a normal day. I don't remember anything from what happened two days ago._ This is what she tried to convince herself and she almost succeeded, but then she somehow managed to pick up her phone and look at his number, only finding herself crying once again. She picked herself off her bed for the first time since that day. She's been lying in her bed ever since, having her mother come in to give her meals. Her only conversations were about what she'd like to eat and if she was alright. That was all.

The snow padded her window softly as she stepped her way to her dresser. Her mind was fogged and she didn't think about anything while she picked out her clothes. She dragged herself to the bathroom and took her shower, clearing her mind and cleansing her body. Stepping out, she wrapped a towel around herself and got dressed shortly after. Her hair stuck to her cheek as she glanced at herself in the mirror. She wiped her hair away and began brushing it.

"Why, why, why, why, why?" With each stoke, came another "why". This became a quiet chant before she shouted one last time. "Why?!"

She walked back over to her bed and flopped onto to her back. She groaned as she pressed her eyes down with her palms and rubbed them with her fingers. She let a hand rest on her forehead while she reopened her eyes and stared up at the ceiling. **Blink.**

"I need to know why." She whispered.

She sat up abruptly and dove onto the floor, getting onto her hands and knees. She scavenged for the cellphone that was dropped carelessly onto the floor from her bed. She flipped it open and stared blankly at the lit-up screen. Her hand began shaking. As she closed her other hand around her wrist her teeth started chattering. A chill ran down her spine and she felt nauseated. Both her hands wouldn't stop shaking.

"Stop it…" She gripped her wrist until her knuckles turned white, "STOP IT!" She screamed and threw it down.

**Scared, insane, lost and empty.**

"Gumi!" Her mother called from downstairs.

The shaken girl heard thumping of feet and felt wind brush her hair against her face as her mother came charging into the room. She slid into the spot next to Gumi as she sat there staring emotionless at the ground. Her hand became limp and her grip weakened. Her cellphone fell to the ground with a clatter and her mom hugged her. She sobbed on her shoulder as Gumi's lifeless eyes blinked. Gumi reached a hand up to pat her mother's head. She stopped.

A tear slowly made its way through her eyelid and fell down her cheekbone. It dripped onto her hand, which she brought up to wipe away the trail the tear left on her skin. Another one appeared from her other eye and before she knew it, tears streamed down her face and her body shook with the overcoming tears. Her cheeks flushed and her eyes puffed as she wiped furiously at the tears. Her mother looked up from her daughter's lap and into her eyes.

"Honey… I'm sorry this had to happen. I'm sorry, so sorry." Gumi stopped trying to wipe away her tears and finally acknowledged her mother in her lap.

"I-I just…"

"All of it. Let it all out." Her mother said, and this time, her mother was there for her in her most painful moment.

* * *

The next day, Gumi called him.

"Hello, G-Gumi…" He trailed off and Gumi noted to herself that he seemed hesitant.

She got right to it.

"Why." She demanded.

"Wh-What?" He stuttered. Now she was annoyed.

"What do you mean, "what?" She snapped.

"I don't know-"

"Why did you end it, just walk away and treat me like trash. I don't get it. You loved me, I know that, so _why_?" She pressed into the silence that emitted from the other end.

"I-I can't… I just can't go on." She heard him say and felt her heart drop, just drop.

"Can't go on? What have I ever done to make you feel as though you can't be with me anymore?" Her voice sounded rough from all the crying she's done and she was afraid that he might've heard it.

"Just let it go. Some things just need to end, please." And he hung up.

"Ollie… Ollie, Oliver!" She yelled. No answer.

She gripped her phone tightly and squeezed her eyes shut. She heard the phone crack under her pressure and released her tension. The phone fell with a dull clatter to the floor and she sunk into her knees. Still. No. Answer.

"Damn it!" She covered her face with her hands. A tear formed in the corner of her eye and ran down the side of her face.

"It's… Not… It doesn't make sense."

* * *

**A/N: I'm going to be working on the trilogy later... I'll cya!**


	2. Wanting to Let Go

**A/N: Here is part 2 of 3 of the trilogy!**

**I hope you enjoyed my last story and I wish you will enjoy this one just as equally or more! Remember to review if you can :***

* * *

**Edit: Sorry, I just re-read it and saw that it was lacking some stuff. Here's an update!**

* * *

**_Wanting to Let Go_**

He could feel the gaze on his back, the ice-cold eyes that once held so much warmth, and the one thing that hurt him the most was that he could hear her cries. He turned away knowing that he had to end it, but he didn't want to. He asked himself why this was so hard. He was the one to decide that this was meant to be. Then again, maybe it wasn't. He didn't even know anymore.

* * *

A few days later, his cellphone rang.

"XXX-XXX-XXX"

He sighed. _It's her._

He sat down on the edge of his bed with his cell in hand. He waited. First ring. Second ring. Third ring. Still, she wouldn't hang up. Fourth ring. Firth ring… He flicked his cellphone open and put it up to his ear.

His voice wavered, "Hello, G-Gumi."

Her voice was strong, "Why." She demanded.

He closed his eyes and laid down, letting his legs hang off the side of his bed. "Wh-What?" He stuttered.

He squeezed his eyes tighter and bit his lip._ I sound pathetic._

"What do you mean, 'what'" Her voice cracked.

He didn't know what else he could say. He thought that that was it. "I don't know-"

"Why did you end it, just walk away and treat me like trash. I don't get it. You loved me, I know that, so _why_?" He could feel her unyielding presence on the other end of the line and sat up.

He rubbed his eyes and sighed once more, "I-I can't… I just can't go on." He said, expecting this would be the end of whatever hope she had left for him.

"Can't go on? What have I ever done to make you feel as though you can't be with me anymore?" He could tell her voice was coarse.

_Was it from crying? Whatever, it didn't matter anymore._ He thought.

"Just let it go. Some things just need to end, please." And hung up.

He stared blankly at the screen of his cellphone as a tear fell from his eye. It landed on the screen with a small splatter, blurring some of the words. He wiped it off and then wiped the tears from his eyes. He was a crybaby and he knew it.

_Why did I try to act so tough? I'm not like that at all. In fact, I'm weak… Very weak._

"I don't deserve to cry." He grabbed a tissue from the box on his bedside table. He took a moment to blow into it. "Disgusting." He said more to himself than the tissue as he threw it in garbage.

"Oliver!" His mother called.

"Yeah?" He shouted back.

"Were you talking to your ex-girlfriend?" She asked.

He could hear her dull footsteps coming towards his room. He tipped his sailor cap upwards so he could see better as she walked in through his door.

"Honey, you know what I said about that girl-"

"I know, I know… I KNOW!" He collapsed his head into his hands and stared at the ground while his mother came up to him.

She patted his back. "Awe honey… Don't be like this. You know that this was for the best." Her soft voice was a deceitful lie.

"I just don't understand why you don't like her!" He slammed his hands on his knees and looked up at her.

She just chuckled and shook her head slowly. "Yes, you don't understand; I'll tell you. It's because of her attitude. She's so full of herself, and what about the way she treats you? She always tells you what to do and I don't think that's the kind of relationship you want. You're the man. You're supposed to take the lead!" She lightly punched him in the shoulder and laughed.

_You sexist beast..._ He gave his mother a look she'd never seen before as he grabbed her hand, "Leave." His eyes were burning with hatred. He gritted his teeth and threw her hand down.

He pointed at the door, "Get out!" He yelled.

She was taken aback. "Sweety…"

He got up and pulled her hand to make her stand. He was eye level with her as he stared into those heartless eyes that belonged to his so-called mother. "Please."

She threw her hands up, "Fine, have it your way. I was just trying to help you with a relationship that would never last. Come on, we all have to have our 'trial and error'. Just think of her as… A stepping stone." She cocked her head and smiled.

He stayed silent as he put hand on her back and pushed her out of his room. He didn't say a word as he closed his door and locked it. _I loved her with all my heart, you can't say that. What kind of mother are you?_ He leaned his head against the door and squeezed his eyes shut. It didn't help the tears that broke their way through his eyelids and as he slid down the door he covered his face, a harsh whine tried to push its way up his throat.

_Gumi, I love you, I really do. My mom… She just doesn't see that we were happy together. _He sobbed into his hands while his nose began to run. He wiped his nose with his sweater sleeve and tried brushing his tears away with his fingers. The tears wouldn't stop running down his face. _I just want to let you go already..._ A shaky sigh escaped his mouth. _But I still love you._

* * *

**A/N: Part 3 will be up soon, maybe. I hope you enjoyed it and I will start working on the next part immediately! :3**


	3. Letting Go

**A/N: Hey guys! Long chapter since it's the last one but I hope you enjoy! :')**

* * *

**_Letting Go_**

"Did you hear?" A girl said excitedly to her group of friends. "Gumi and Oliver broke up over the break! Do you think I'd get a chance with, you know" She gestured over towards the hay-colored haired boy sitting in his desk, alone.

"Not a chance, man." Her friend shook her head. "Nuh uh."

_Shut up._ Oliver thought.

He was never fond of the girls who liked him. Their remarks and overflowing hope sickened him. He didn't want to think of the broken hearts they had. He didn't want to think of the hope that he gave them unknowingly. He didn't want to reject them because he was a weak, pathetic boy who couldn't handle it.

The only reason why he had agreed to go out with Gumi was because she frightened him with her impetuous attitude. But that didn't stop him from falling head over heels in love. She first told him she loved him when they accidently bumped into each other in the hallway. In the spur of the moment, she loudly proclaimed her love in front of everyone. Now that he thought about it, her confession defiantly portrayed her true nature. She was loud, reckless, straightforward, demanding and sometimes rude, but he learned to love all of it. She displayed her affection proudly, suddenly holding his hand and pulling him in for a quick peck on the cheek. Not to forget, in front of everyone too. He liked this straightforwardness she had; he knew that was something he would never achieve. He liked her smile, the way her expression softened when she looked at him. The way her eyes seemed to tell him every time he looked into them that she loved him. The way she kissed him before they parted from each other after he walked her home. He loved her with all her heart, his entire mind, soul and body. He loved her with his whole being. Without her, he was back to his timid self: the timid boy scared to face anything ahead of him. He realized now that he had gotten braver with her by his side, but it still wasn't enough to stand up to his mother.

He mentally kicked himself and clenched his fists. All of a sudden, an awkward silence was thrown across the room and he sensed someone in the doorway. He knew who it was without having to even look. A couple of boys beside him whistled which made him clenched his fists even tighter and gave them a glare. He slowly returned his gaze to the doorway.

"Uh…" Gumi was there, as he thought, tightly hugging her bag to her chest and looking around the room anxiously.

_What is she doing here?_ Oliver thought. He squirmed in his seat and made sure to avoid her eyes. He buried his face with his arms. He felt everyone's gaze on him and hated it. He didn't want this attention. _What the hell is she doing here?_ He regretted coming to school that day.

He heard the sound of a bag hitting the ground and then scuttling of footsteps coming his way. _Don't come over here, don't come over here…_ He looked through the crack in his arms and to his dismay, an angry Gumi stood in front of his desk, a hand raised. He knew what was coming and prepared himself for the blow. But it never came. She slowly withdrew her hand and balled her hands into fists at her sides. She was on the verge of tears, but she couldn't hurt him. She could never do that to the person she loved. So she settled her anger with one word.

"Idiot!" She screamed and quickly whipped her head away, squeezing her eyes shut and holding back the tears that were begging to be let out. She stormed towards her bag, picked it up and held it to her chest, heading back into the hallway.

She marched through the hall towards her classroom._ What was the point of even going there?_ She contemplated physically punching herself in the nose right there in the middle of the hallway. _That just made me look stupid!_ She yelled at herself. _And it only made me feel worse that I couldn't do anything. _She sighed and slowed her pace a little_. Maybe I should just go home for today. _She thought as she passed the nurse's office and stopped. Or m_aybe I could just take a short nap for now…_ She retraced her steps backwards and peered in through the crack of the door. Sensei sat at his desk in the room tapping his pen on a piece of paper. _Now what can I say_ to… An idea popped into her head._ I know._

She pushed open the door and walked over to his desk. "Sensei…" She said as if she was in excruciating pain and clutched her stomach.

The male nurse jumped in his seat, uncrossing his legs and put his pen behind his ear. "What's wrong?!" Obviously he didn't get girls coming in for this nearly enough.

"Monthly-" She was cut off by his abrupt attempt of getting out of his chair.

"No-No need to say anymore!" He stuttered and quickly ushered her over towards a bed.

"You can rest here until you feel better." He scrambled over to a cupboard, got out an Advil and passed it to her. "If you need anything else, just give me a shout. I'll be right over at my desk." He quickly backed out of the area and closed the curtain behind him.

Gumi got into the bed and giggled to herself quietly. She sighed as she pulled the covers up over her head. It was bright. The sheets were white, the pillows were white. Everything was white. She felt somewhat suffocated and sat up, quickly pushing down the sheets and gasping for air.

"Are you okay?" She heard Sensei call.

Her lip quivered and she could feel the tears well up in her eyes. _I'm not okay. I'm not okay at all!_ She shook her head and quickly the tears overwhelmed her. She cried out into the room; Sensei rushed over to the distressed girl and started patting her back softly.

"There, there, it's okay." Sensei said. "What's wrong?"

"It hurts."

* * *

It was break time. Oliver sat down with his friends and started to eat. He was reminded that Gumi used to make him bento once in a while. She was never good at cooking, but he always looked forward to them nonetheless. He loved all the little things she did and now that she was gone, he realized how much he missed those things. They were the smallest of things, like how she always had pair of goggles somewhere on her, hidden away in her bag, or when she brought him a handkerchief every time she made him a bento because she knew he was a messy eater. Before he knew it, he had a small collection of her handkerchiefs at home in a small pile, all washed and clean. He was planning on returning them, but now there was no way he could-

"Hey Oliver, I heard you broke up with your girlfriend." He was interrupted from his thoughts.

His friend, Gakupo, scotched closer to him on the bench and nudged him in the ribs with his elbow, "Mind if I take a crack at her? My girl is too energetic" He gestured towards Luka opposite of him. He threw his head back and cackled like an idiot.

The pink-haired girl kicked his shin from underneath the table. "Don't get too cocky!" She snarled.

He winced and held his leg in pain, "Ow!" His tone hinted obvious sarcasm. He peeked over at Oliver who was poking his sushi and moving it around. He nudged him again with his arm. "So what's the deal, man?"

Oliver suddenly felt angry and stabbed the roll with his chopsticks. He shot him a glared. "Shut up." He grabbed the lid of his lunch and slammed it on the box. He packed it into his bag swiftly and slid it off the table. It was clear that he was just venting his anger but be wanted to get out of that situation as soon as possible. He swung the bag over his shoulder and stormed out of the cafeteria. He didn't know where he was going, but he knew he wanted somewhere to escape. Gakupo's words were stuck in his mind. _'Mind if I take a crack at her?' _He snorted. _Mind if I take a crack at your skull? _Oliver grinned to his remark, but then quickly shook his head. _No, I couldn't do that. I just wanted to try saying it. _He gritted his teeth and clenched his hands into tight fists at his sides.

"Whatever!" He yelled, throwing up his hands. He stopped and quickly covered his mouth. _Oops._ He looked around the hallway and despite being lunchtime, no one was in sight and he was grateful for that. He sighed out in relief and noticed the open door of the nurse's office. _Now that's one place I could go…_ He pushed open the door and walked into the room. He looked over at the white desk littered with papers and pens and cocked his head. _Is sensei out?_

Gumi, hearing the person entering the nurse's office spoke out, "Sensei is in the teacher's lounge right now. If you need him, he said to go get him-" She stopped when she heard footsteps coming towards her.

All of a sudden, the curtain that hid her bed was flung back to reveal a flustered Oliver who had dropped his bag on the floor. "W-What are you doing here?!" He realized then that he could have just kept his identity a secret, but oh well, it was too late now.

Gumi quickly sat up on the bed and her eyes widened. Suddenly, she felt angry and lowered those eyes into a glare "What are _you_ doing here?!" She growled and looked away slightly disgusted.

Oliver didn't know what to say. _Damn, why did I have to open this stupid curtain?_ He stepped back and turned to leave when he felt a tug on his sweater. He turned to look at what the cause of it was and saw Gumi leaning over the bed on her hands and knees holding onto him.

"W-What?!" He tried brushing her hand away, but she quickly slipped her fingers into the curl of his and grabbed his hand partially.

"If you go, I'll fall."

This was true. He saw her barely keeping herself upright with her one free hand as the other tightly grasped his. He sighed and turned to her. He looked into her emerald eyes and didn't see hatred, but longing and desperation. All he ever saw in her eyes was love up until that one dreadful day when he had spoken those cold words to her and now he realized what he had done to her. He had taken that love from her eyes. He shook his head, leaving those thoughts aside and moved towards her. She felt her eyes go wide while he crept closer to her face, now holding her hand as tightly as she did.

He stared into her eyes, "Gumi, stop," and dropped her hand.

He span around and grabbed his bag from the floor. He didn't turn back as he stepped out of the room and walked down the hallway. His face was red as he tried to cover it up with his hand and his heart was beating madly. Tears were almost brimming his eyes, but he squeezed them back and swallowed hard. _I had to break her heart again._

* * *

Two weeks passed since the day they last spoken to each other. It was still uncomfortable seeing each other in the hallways, but they learnt to keep their distance from each other even though it hurt both of them. Gakupo had convinced him into going to a group date to get his mind off of her. Off of Gumi. He thought that maybe that was for the best. To move on and forget about her, but it was hard, and when one of the girls asked if he wanted to leave early, he spilled out that he was still in love with his ex. It was impossible to forget her.

That day when Oliver came home from the group date, Gumi had been waiting for him exactly where they had broken up.

"Gumi…" He breathed. He saw her step from underneath the street light that lighted the road while shadows fell across her face and danced on her body.

She gave a pained smile and hesitated. "Hi." She finally said. "I heard you went out on a date." Her voice was strangely quiet; it wasn't normal.

"Are you okay?" Oliver asked worriedly and reached out a hand to touch her shoulder.

She jerked away and held the arm he was about to touch in attentiveness. "I-I don't think you should touch other girls when you're going out with another one... I know I wouldn't like it." She shook her head and a nervous laugh came from her lips. _Shit. What am I doing?_

"What's the reason you came here for?" Oliver was fed up with her distractions. He thought they had almost gotten somewhere. _I thought you were done already._

Gumi held her elbows in front of her rubbed them gingerly. She was cold and waited for him in the freezing air. She was sure she would catch a cold by tomorrow, but she thought that didn't matter. She just wanted to do one thing for him before he was all lost to her.

"I wanted to congratulate you." She said. "That way, you could wholeheartedly date again." She paused. "I know that… You loved me. You _really_ loved me, but some reason your feelings changed. I know that even if that did happen you still wouldn't be able to fully stop your feelings. So this is why I'm here."

Oliver wanted her to stop talking. Everything hit him like a bolt of lightning. Everything; every _word_ she said stung. He squeezed his eyes shut and inhaled deeply. The next words that came from his mouth couldn't have been stopped even if he wanted to.

"I still love you."

Gumi's eyes widened. _What? _Her arms fell to her sides and she suddenly collapsed to the ground in shock. _He still… Loves me?_ A sharp pain came from her knee from where she guessed she scraped it, but she couldn't even feel it. A smile spread across her face while her heart began beating quickly.

"Gumi!" Oliver yelled. He dove to her and held her close to his body. His fingers ran through her hair while he deepened his embrace and nestled his face in the crook of her neck.

Gumi stared blankly over his shoulder and couldn't grasp the situation she was in. _Wait. What does this mean? _She thought. _Surely he's playing tricks on me. Why would he say that when he was the one to break up with me_? She was intruded of her thoughts.

"My mom forced me to break up with you." He told her. "I never wanted to leave you. I never wanted to lose you, _ever_." The words were whispered softly into her ear.

Gumi's eyes fixed over and felt her ears go red. She was finally brought back to reality. _Oh, that's what it was._ The smile on her face lingered a bit longer until Oliver pulled back and stared into her eyes. He noticed the hint of resolve and the street-light's glow reflecting in her eyes. He took his hand off her shoulder and ran his thumb along the freckles that were scattered across her cheek. He noted the slight pink blush that covered that cheek and smiled to himself sending a comforting gaze to the girl he longed for.

"Ollie, what's wr-"

She was silenced by a pair of lips slowly pressing against hers. The soft lips made her still and everything seemed to go silent around them. It felt like they were reliving their first kiss. The feeling that it was identical was remarkable and the importance was just as great. The hunger she had for these lips resided and she realized how much she'd been deprived of him from her life. She slowly closed her widened eyes and brought her hands up to his waist, gripping his sweater tightly. She deepened the kiss and shifted her nose to the other side of his while she opened her mouth, letting out a small moan. Her hands slid across his back and she clasped her fingers together, bringing them even closer together. The teenage boy could feel his hand shaking from where he had it cupping her cheek gently. He was terrified that she would've rejected him. Scared that she would push him away and tell him she hated him, but when he felt her deepen the kiss he knew that she still loved him as much as he did.

They pulled apart, suddenly gasping for air. Their eyes gradually met each other's again and they both laughed through a content smile. Oliver pulled her into him, resting his forehead against hers and continued to smile. She giggled a small laugh while she closed her eyes. They remained in that position for who knows how long until they slowly pulled apart and Oliver stood up. He brushed off his pants and then held out a hand for her. She gladly accepted it through silence and gave him a heartwarming smile. They walked together hand-in-hand the rest of the way to his house.

* * *

As soon as they reached his house he pulled her to the door and opened it. "I'm home!"

His mother quickly rushed from the living room to greet her arriving son with a warm smile. Her smile faltered as she noticed the person by his side and she narrowed her eyes. "What is _she_ doing here?"

"Mom, I know what you're going to say-"

"What, that I don't like her? You got that damn right." She folded her arms across her chest and glared at the pair.

The hair on Oliver's neck pricked and a shiver went down his spine. Gumi squeezed his hand with encouragement, glancing at the reaction to his mother's words. He had a determined glint in his eyes, but she could tell with that one glance that he was terrified. _I shouldn't get too involved with this though… _

"I don't care that you don't like her. I'm not just going to let her go, am I?" He asked, his anger was slowly rising inside of him. "I love her, mom, I really do. Why can't you see that?" By this time, he was crushing Gumi's fingers with his hand, yet he didn't realize it until after she took her hand from him and rubbed it gently.

"Ouch." She said quietly and Oliver looked at her with widened eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" Oliver started to say, but was interrupted.

"Okay, I give up." Oliver's mother threw her hands up and laughed, "Seems like you guys really love each other; I'm sorry for coming in between that."

Oliver was confused. "Wait, how can you change your mind that quickly?"

"I just said that I didn't like her and came up with a believable excuse because I wanted to see if she was the one for you. It looks like she is if you guys haven't given up yet, and look, it seems like you two really care for each other." She gave Gumi and her son a smile which caused them both to blush.

"Mom, you're so mean!" He whined while Gumi laughed and grabbed his hand.

She pressed her lips against it and smiled. "So I'm just going to go now!" Oliver stared at her while she waved his hand in the air and turned around to open the door.

Just before she let go, Oliver tightened his grip and looked back at his mother. "Can I…" She gave an approving nod and a little wave.

"Bye bye."

* * *

They headed out the door and into the winter night. As they walked down the familiar street they glanced at each other. "Ah, this is where-" They both stopped walking and looked at each other when they noticed they were speaking in unison. They both started laughing. It took them a while before their laughter started to cease.

"Where we broke up and made up." Gumi said quietly after they had calmed down.

"And do you remember what else?" Oliver asked, giving her a grin. She cocked her head to one side obviously not understanding. He sighed. "We had our first two kisses here too." He said finally. "Huh, that's weird to say. 'First two kisses'."

"Yeah, but it's true." Gumi giggled. "I'm guessing you thought the same thing about our last kiss?" She asked.

"Well you are the one for me so of course our thoughts are the same." He said and they started walking again.

Gumi blushed at his words, finally starting to feel nervous. He turned his head to look at her and saw her hiding her face.

He smirked and planted a kiss on her forehead. "Where did my little, noisy girlfriend go?" He teased and she gave him a small glare.

"Tch. Where did my little, timid, bunny-of-a-boyfriend go?" She shot back.

"I don't know. I just surprisingly improved after standing up to my mom." He stretched his arms behind his head and yawned.

She poke softly, "Well it's nice to know you're not letting go."

"Letting go of what?" He stared at her and she smiled.

"Me."

* * *

**A/N: So... that's the end! This has got to be my favourite chapter, but what did you guys think? Please review if you can!**

**Oh! And btw, I forgot to mention that I always imagined Gumi with freckles and that's why she has freckles in my story, gomen!**


End file.
